Oshawott
Oshawott is a Water-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is the first stage of the Samurott evolution family and the Water-type starter Pokémon of the Unova region. It appears at #007 in the Unova Pokédex and #501 in the National Pokédex. Oshawott's main method of fighting involves detaching the shell, or "scalchop" as it is known, from its belly and using it as if it were a sword or blade. The scalchop can also be used as a shield, as well as other things, due to it being incredibly durable and able to withstand a majority of attacks. One Oshawott character has been made for M.U.G.E.N by FelixMario2011. It is a scratch sprite of Oshawott, albeit it not being drawn that well. The majority of its attacks consist of either using its scalchop, or water-based moves such as Water Gun. Most of Oshawott's sounds come from the Pokémon Anime, or more specifically, Ash Ketchum's Oshawott. FelixMario2011 has stated that he will release an updated version of Oshawott alongside his current W.I.P. character, Snivy. Oshawott has been edited by Dylanius9000 and MisdreavusLord159, though the latter's edit has yet to be released. FelixMario2011 made an updated version based on Dylanius9000's edit (which also removes the glitchy Tepig). Another version exists known as Oshapeter that was made by pikacj, but is a direct spriteswap of Peter Griffin, meaning most of its attacks don't work at all. FelixMario2011's Oshawott Oshawott is a considerably weak character in both defence and offence and is easily defeated by average-strength characters like Kung Fu Man. It does, however have the potential to rack up large amounts of combos, which its AI programming takes advantage of, despite it being an easy opponent. On certain versions of M.U.G.E.N, Oshawott can start moving before "FIGHT" has been called, but cannot attack, so it isn't a major problem. Oshawott is made with the EoH template. He updated it with Chowder in December 2013 to fix some issues. This update features special sprites of Oshawott such as a burned sprite. It also has a Midnight Bliss sprite when hit by Demitri Maximoff's Midnight Bliss and became based on Dylanius9000's edit, though it cannot run on Winmugen. 'Stats' *Life: 900 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 90 *Defence: 90 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | version: short reach version: long reach| }} || }} | | }} || }} 'Hypers' + | | }} + || }} Palette Gallery Image:Oshawottpal1.png|osha (Original colours) Image:Oshawottpal2.png|osha2 (Shiny colours) Image:Oshawottpal3.png|osha3 (Pokémon Red and Blue style/no shading) Image:Oshawottpal4.png|osha4 (Snivy's colours) Image:Oshawottpal5.png|osha5 Image:Oshawottpal6.png|osha6 Dylanius9000's Edit Dylanius9000 edited FelixMario's Oshawott, and was updating it until early 2013. Oshawott has some minor changes, sporting a MvC3 control scheme, some new moves, voiceclips from Pokepark 2: Wonders Beyond and slightly higher stats. Due to WinMUGEN's code parser being more sensitive than 1.0's, misplaced commas in Oshawott's code prevents it from running in anything other than the latter and subsequent versions of M.U.G.E.N. He also gave him a power boost from 3000 to 5000 and attack boost from 90 to 100. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 90 'Movelist' 'Specials' , or | | }} , or || }} , or | || }} , or || }} or || }} 'Hypers' any combination of , and | | }} any combination of , and | | }} any combination of , and || }} Palette Gallery Oshawottmugen.gif|Original Pallete OshaTep.gif|Tepig's Colors OshaSni.gif|Snivy's Colors OshaDew.gif|Dewott's Colors Osha2.gif|Osha2 OshaShadeless.gif|Red & Blue Style/No shading OshaShiny.gif|Shiny OshaTepShiny.gif|Tepig's Shiny colors OshaSniShiny.gif|Snivy's Shiny colors OshaDewShiny.gif|Dewott's Shiny colors Osha3.gif|Osha3 OshaShadelessShiny.gif|Shiny Red & Blue style/No shading Videos Video:Oshawott vs Chilly Video:Oshawott vs Placemario's Other Creations Video:Oshawott vs Team SRD Category:CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Generation V PokémonCategory:Water-type PokémonCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:1.0 Only Characters